1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to methods and an apparatus for assessment and therapy management of a medical condition, and more specifically to a method of controlling a medical device using electroencephalographic (EEG) measures for assessment and related therapy of a human condition, and more specifically yet, to medical device interface systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
The patent literature provides numerous examples of methods associated with EEG assessment of a human condition and relationships associated with the assessment to providing related therapy, and also teach methods associated with data transfer to and from remote locations.
In United States Patent Application Publication No. 20070250345, Walker et al. describe a method that features the acquisition of assessment information, particularly drawn to polysomnographic information, and associated clinician impressions. Walker further discloses the transfer of this information via, for example, the internet for the development of interpretative reports and prescriptions for treating sleep disorders.
Greenwald et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 7,231,245, discloses a system and method of assessment of a neurological condition using EEG. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,177,675, Suffin et al. disclose yet another EEG-based system that is used in part for selecting therapies.
Suffin's teachings are like many others that anticipate benefits of gathering and using assessment data. But these tend to be limited to such uses as providing feedback to human operators for the purposes of understanding a condition and/or modifying a treatment based on the operator's judgment and action. Other similar teachings include U.S. Pat. No. 7,187,790 in which Sabol et al. disclose a feedback method and system for patient care and training purposes; U.S. Pat. No. 6,804,656 in which Rosenfeld et al. disclose a network-based method of remotely monitoring intensive care units for the purposes of improving critical care; U.S. Pat. No. 6,856,913 in which Silberstein teaches two-way communication between a “central analysis site” and remote sites, where the central site transmits a task to a patient at a remote site and analyzes the patient's response to that task as a way of evaluating the effect of treatment; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,747 in which Brudny et al. teach yet another network-based method that permits a remote “supervisor” to manage a patient undergoing “training” to affect a neurological disorder at a remote location.
In addition, the benefits of network-based, e.g., internet-based, communication and monitoring of medical devices is known in the art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,563 Brown teaches the remote monitoring of apparatus used by providers and patients, e.g. blood glucose monitors; and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,602,469 Maus et al. teach a similar monitor and diagnostic device for monitoring blood cholesterol.
Also known in the art are various apparatus for transferring data in and out of implanted medical devices. Examples include the teachings of Nelson et al. (U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,058,453 and 6,418,346); Linberg et al. (U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,878,112 and 6,497,655); and Webb et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 7,060,031). However, the methods taught by these documents are drawn to medical devices that are implanted in human subjects.
None of the systems and methods disclosed in the above documents either disclose or suggest a way for a physician, or any other medical professional or human operator, to assess a patient's neurological condition or administer therapeutic measures to such a patient using a remotely-operated apparatus or without the assessing individual being present or co-located with the patient receiving therapeutic treatment.